Exceptionally Bittersweet
by X-x-o-KISSIT-o-x-X
Summary: She would never know my love for her. She would never allow herself. But that changed when she said she loved me.


Exceptionally Bittersweet.

I stare at the screens, thumb rubbing gently against my gums.

Surely it would be okay.

It's not like anybody would notice, surely.

I pile sugar cubes into my cup of tea, trying to bring it to that perfect point, the one that she maintains, day in, day out.

I can't help it; I _have_ to watch her.

Nothing would ever be as sweet as that pouty, strutting, _beautiful_ model.

And nothing would ever be as bittersweet as my love for her, love she would never know.

If only she could.

I stare around at the office.

Everyone was already asleep.

Maybe if I just creeped in...

I decide to do it before I lose my nerve.

I hastily climb the stairs, wanting to get to her as quickly as possible.

The very thought of her... I probably shouldn't be blowing off work for her, but I would do anything and everything for her. Blowing off work for her, to watch her dream, breathe, and sleep, is nothing.

Exceptionally bittersweet, my love is for her. Exceptionally so.

I reach her floor, open her door, and creep into her room.

There she is... beautiful, so much more than any screen could show.

Nothing like that could possibly hope to capture the beauty that she is.

I perch at the end of the bed, and slowly make my way to the vacant side opposite her. She barely even stirred.

The warmth of her body, as I held her against me... I thanked God for every moment, even though I believed in no such thing.

It was dawn by the time she stirred.

I had been holding her for hours on end, and I couldn't find the willpower to move.

I thought...maybe I should just let her know.

When she rolled over in my arms, her small frame shaking with the minute stretch, she realized someone was holding her.

I hoped she didn't think I was Light.

That would be unbearable.

Someone was holding me.

Someone warm, with arms wrapped around me as if they had been doing it for years.

Someone holding me as if they _loved _me.

Was it Light? It must be, who else?

Oh, how I hoped.

I snuggle further into his warm body, tipping my head back to where I could see his face.

I lazily open my eyes, sure I would see Light, his chocolate hair, his brown eyes you could get lost in.

I pause.

"Ryuzaki?!"

He seemed a little startled, but didn't move, nor reply.

"W-w-what are you doing here?"

I raise my hand to my mouth, covering it, hoping to gain control over my stutter.

I don't know what surprised me most, that Ryuzaki was here,the fact that I thought it was Light, or...Ryuzaki was really good at hugging.

He rolls onto his back, lacing his fingers behind his head.

When he does that , he looks...almost...normal.

This wasn't what I had planned.

I chuckle quietly to myself.

Well, what had I planned?

A movie night-in, ending with a hug and kiss?

Scenes from Shakespeare to be played out?

For her to just accept me, and my love for her?

Yeah right.

So what was I expecting?

I stare at her somewhat wistfully, and she blushes underneath my hardened gaze.

Surely, on some level, she is attracted to me.

Because, surely, that would explain why she was curling back into my side.

And, surely, that would explain what she said next.

Which confirms the first part?

I don't know why I did it.

I don't know why I said it.

It was on the spot, me trying to think of something that wouldn't come out as "Uhhh..."

But why did I come up with that? _Especially that,_ of all things.

But it felt right as I said it.

"Ryuzaki... I love you"

And as I said it, I knew it was true.

I looked up to his face, he was shocked. But as I snuggle further into him, I can tell it's all going to be okay.

"I love you too, Misa Aname"

I blush when I hear my full name spoken.

I just leave myself there, cuddle into him, forget about things.

I even forget about Light, until he storms in.

Light angry is probably one of the funniest things I have ever seen.

He came in, and started yelling at me.

"How dare you take my girlfriend, she is mine, my Misa!"

I reply, talking calmly, as if I was talking to a small child.

"Generally, when people are in a relationship together, they have feelings towards each other. Light, did you ever really love Misa?"

He looks at me, taken aback. He turns to Misa.

"Of course I love her, you know that, right?"

She looks at him blankly.

"No, you didn't. If you did, we wouldn't be talking about this, and I wouldn't be doing this" she states, before pushing me onto my back again, straddling me, lacing her fingers with mine, and kissing me hard.

I had no wish to stop her, and so I teased her, pushing her lips open with mine and rubbing my tongue against hers.

She shudders, before pulling back, and staring defiantly at Light.

A lazy smirk finds it's place upon my face, and I can tell that Light and Misa's relationship is at an end.

As soon as he leaves, in a disgraceful rage, I pull her down to me and kiss her again.

She snuggles into me, surprising me with how well she fits into my arms, and we just...hugged.

And it was nice.

And so it was to be for many years.

"I love you, Ryuzaki,"

"I love you too, Misa Aname.


End file.
